One Shikimori
by rwf000
Summary: Dr Akai believes he knows a way to make all the Kazuki's one again and did someone say something about the beach. Decisions will be made.
1. Chapter 1

The day started like any other with each of the Shikimori boys being attacked by Kuriko, ignored, yet not ignored by Rin and being dragged around by Yuna.

"What a display", commented Dr Akai as he sat down to give the girls a magical examination, one that for some reason required them to wear only underwear.

Suddenly Yuna's 'Kazuki radar' went off as she saw another Shikimori was being chased by Yamase. Yuna confronted the pair with a spectacular display of magic forcing both of the Shikimori's present to flee in fear. A piller of dust appeared from where the magic was aimed and Yamase was unscaved, to the delight of Kazuki, thanks to the forcefield of ice she had placed around herself.

"Kazuki!!", shouted Yuna as she fired another projectile at both of them, this time hitting. Both of the Kazuki's were sent flying and landed in a pile covered in dust.

Later in the day when everything had seemingly calmed down Dr Akai was sitting in his office waiting, and hoping, for a student to come along with a problem so as to relieve him of his boredom. After sighing deeply and looking about for something to do his eyes lit up ever so slightly apon noticing that the mail had been delivered. He slowly got up and walked over to it before picking it up and scanning each one briefly looking for something of interest. Success, he had received a letter from Yuna's dad. He quickly opened it and started to read the letter that was contained...

"Thats very interesting", he exclaimed as he finished reading, moving his eyes to the worn piece of paper also included.

Back in the classroom everyone was still adjusting to the numerous Shikimori's.

"Alright, will everyone please calm down for a moment... I'm almost to a save point",ordered Mrs Iba annoyed at the class for disturbing her game.

"There... now whats all the fuss about?", queried Miss Iba who had obviously not heard any of the issues being argued about.

"It's all the Shikimori's, Miss", replied a random student with the rest quickly following suit.

"He deserves an education just like the rest of us... even if there is more than one of him", argued Yuna not swaying there judgement at all.

All of a sudden Dr Akai walked in holding a worn piece of paper.

"I have a nice new bed if you'd like to try it out sometime Miss Iba", queried Dr Akai.

"No thanks", she replied showing no interest.

"Oh well, maybe next time. Now Shikimori's, I have a posible solution to your little problem, if you interested came over to my office after class", stated Dr Akai.

And so after class Yuna, Rin, Kuriko, Yamase and all the Kazuki's found themselves cramped into Dr Akai's office waiting for him to show up before he finally walked through the door with a blank look on his face apon noticing the students.

"...Oh thats right, you are all here for the solution, yes?",questioned Dr Akai.

"Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for", asked Kuriko in a fit of anger.

"Thats right it's simply dishonerable to make us wait like that", added Rin.

"Calm done guys. At least he showed up",stated Yamase who had now become the voice of reason among the four girls.

Yuna said nothing and just sat watching each of the Kazuki's with joy.

"Well lets get started then. Each of the Shikimori's stand in a circle with your hands in the middle and Kuriko, you prepare the strongest barrier you can", exclaimed Dr Akai.

And so all of the Kazuki's stood in a circle with only a few complaints from Yuna as Kuriko made a strip with BLV9 on it(Barrier level 9).

Two of the Shikimori's laughed shiely as Rin And Yamase hearded them into the circle.

"Now, now can't we see what consiquences may arise first", nerviously asked the fourth Kazuki.

"No time for that silly", stated Yamase while giggling to herself.

"She's right Shikimori. We have no idea what having more then one of you on this plane of existence could do to the balence of reality", added Dr Akai.

"I will never forgive you if something goes wrong Shikimori", added Rin blushing heavily.

"Why are you blushing, Rin?", questioned Kuriko drawing even more attention to it.

"No reason, maybe I'm coming down with something", replied Rin staying away from the obvious.

"Then maybe you shouldn't stay as it might affect the spell...", started Kuriko.

"NO!, I'll be fine", hastily replied Rin cutting off Kuriko mid-sentence, now blushing even more.

"Oh Kazukiiii", whined Yuna. "Don't let anything go wrong".

"You ready Miss Kazetsubaki?", quetioned Dr Akai starting to look bored.

"Whenever you are", replied Kuriko, "This better work though".

"Ok Rin place the sheath of your sword between any two of the Shikimori's and whatever you do don't let go. Miss Kazetsubaki, Cast the barrier around the Shikimori's but not around Rin", stated Dr Akai as he pulled an eyeglass out of his jacket.

"Right", replied Rin as she held the sheath in a fixed position.

"Done", answered Kuriko as the barrier went up trapping all of the Shikimori's in a small space.

"Miss Miyama you, Rin and I will channel our magic through the sheath, while Miss Chihaya reads the spell and Miss Kazetsubaki reinforces the shield", ordered Dr Akai as he positioned himself next to Rin placing on his eyeglass.

"Now is everyone ready", asked Dr Akai.

Everyone replied with either a yes, right or ready, except for some of the Kazuki's who still weren't quite as ready. Either way Dr Akai gave the order to start and each person did there part, Yamase speaking the spell, Kuriko reinforecing the barrier and the others channeling magic.

There was a large flash of light followed by a ringing sound and smoke.

"Is it working?", asked Kuriko, who was worried although not showing it.

"That was just the fire alarm... keep going", replied Dr Akai.

After three more seconds the light faded revealing...


	2. Chapter 2

...Success. There was only one Kazuki.

Shikimori sat in the circle looking quite confused as everyone else was cheering in there own unique way.

"What the?..." asked Kazuki.

"We fixed him," cried Yuna, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Even better," added Dr Akai "His spell count is back up to eight."

"Kazuki... I think you owe me those genes...," began Kuriko.

"Hold up, there still rising," interjected Dr Akai, a look of surprise on his face.

"What does this mean?," questioned Yamase.

"It means his genes are... perfectely normal," continued Dr Akai quite surprised by the turn of events. "This must be as a result of all our magics".

"Who cares, there is only one and thats all that matters," stated Yuna as she ran into the barrier trying to reach Kazuki.

"Do not forget what I said to you Shikimori," exclaimed Rin again afraid that he had no memories.

"I haven't," replied Kazuki to everyones joy, "In fact I feel great".

"Ok Miss Kuriko, I think you can let down the barrier now," exclaimed Dr Akai.

Kuriko let down the barrier and all four of the girls immediately grouped around Kazuki before argueing amongst themselves over him. Kazuki just sat and laughed as he normally would.

"Now Kazuki, you need to make a choice," ordered Yamase, giggling to herself as she did, "You can't have all of us".

"She's right Kazuki," added Kuriko and Rin simaltainiously.

Yuna just lay unconscious.

"Uhh cant we wait for now?," replied Kazuki trying to avoid hurting anyones feelings.

Three days later they all decided to go to the beach for a holiday. And on the morning it was time to leave no one was really prepared...

"What should i wear for a bathing suit?," thought Yamase as she blushed upon mentally picturing her and Kazuki together at the beach.

Kuriko was the only one ready and was at the train station long before anyone else.

"How are you planning on getting his genes?," inquired Elizibeth as she burst out of Kuriko's chest.

"None of your business," replied Kuriko as she stuffed her back in.

Yuna was trying to get Kazuki up but was having little success untill she reminded him of the swimming(and the bathing suits). When he heard this he sprung up and quickly packed his bags. Yuna simply laughed shyly and watched as hers were already packed. Elsewhere in the dorm Rin was trying to get her own packed as well and she was having trouble deciding on how best to take her sword.

Finally everyone arrived at the train station moments before departure.

Yamase was the first to say something.

"So Kazuki, you made a decision yet?," she asked while giggling.

"uuh..." Kazuki began

"You should not rush him," intruded Rin.

Very quickly all the girls were fighting again.

"Say, isn't that the train?," inquired Kazuki trying to stop the violence.

The train bellowed as it prepared to take off. Everyone ran to get on with seconds to spare and Yuna almost getting cought in the door. They all took there seets and quickly started fighting again.

"Why do you get to sit with Kazuki?," asked Kuriko trying to start a mess.

"Just lucky I guess," replied Yamase not giving in to Kuriko.

Yuna sat next to Rin pouting like usual when things didn't go her way and Kuriko was the only one sitting by herself. After a couple of hours everyone had calmed down and Kazuki breathed a sigh of relief, he new he was not going to get any breaks on this holiday. Yuna had fallen asleep whle Rin was looking out the window in deep thought and Kuriko was talking to anyone who walked past out of sheer boredom. Kazuki and Yamase were playing cards and Kazuki was losing.

"Gee your good at this Yamase"

"Not really it's just beginers luck, besides how do you know you just aren't very good at cards."

"You have a point..."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get better as we keep playing."

They had been playing for two hours and Kazuki was yet to win once. Yamase suddenly saw something outside that grabbed her attention... the beach. She leaned over him and looked out the window with delight. Kazuki simply blushed and tried not to think about his situation. Yamase realised that she was right over him and blushed wildly.

"I-Im sorry," stated Yamase studering heavily due to embarisment.

"Don't be," replied Kazuki trying to cheer her up.

Suddenly the train braked and Yamase lost her balence falling onto Kazuki. Just then Yuna woke up.

"Kazuki!, you cheater," shouted Yuna violently preparing a spell.

Rin stopped her by tapping her on the head with her sword.

"Don't you think if he is yours then you have nothing to worry about in this kind of situation?,"

"Umm... well I"

"Nice one Rin," commented Kuriko from the side lines.

Kazuki and Yamase didn't notice as they were lost in each others eyes. Yuna calmed down as Rin guided her to look out the window and Yamase sat back down next to Kazuki. The train pulled into the station and they all piled off in an excited manner.

All five people looked out at the view in front of them...


	3. Chapter 3

There before the group was the most beautiful beach any of them had ever seen. Yuna clung on to Kazuki's arm as they headed for the hotel to drop off their things. When they arrived at the hotel Yamase looked up in amasement and blushed when she saw Kazuki staring right at her.

"So who sleeps where?", questioned Yamase looking at the girls.

They all knew what she had ment by that. She was really asking who got to sleep in the same room as Kazuki. Kazuki had already walked inside by the time anyone had noticed.

"Hey wait up...", commented Kuriko as she ran after him, the others right behind her.

It turned into a mad dash to see who would end up in the same room as Kazuki and in the end Yuna won as she knew what room he would go for. When they had all packed their things away, they all headed to the beach. Kazuki couldn't help but look at the beautiful girls around him all in little clothing. Rin noticed but for once didn't attack him for it. When they got to the beach they all did their own things. Yamase and Yuna went swimming while Kuriko sunbaked. Rin had dissapeared and Kazuki was getting worried.

"Where could she be?," asked Kazuki to himself as he searches the beach before coming upon some rockpools where a certain someone was hiding.

"What do i think i can do?" asked Rin loudly to herself as she walked back and forth.

Kazuki sat and listened for a bit.

"I cant do anything for him that the others can...I cant cook, I cant look beautiful," Rin commented as she almost started crying but instea cut a large shell in half.

Kazuki shifted his weight and slipped a little giving his position away to Rin who grabbed him by his shoulders.

"umm...calm down Rin. There's no need to be angry," commented Kazuki almost beging for his life.

"How much did you hear?," questioned Rin surprisingly not mad.

Kazuki looked her in the eyes and could tell she was upset. He leaned forward and patted her hair lovingly trying to cheer her up.

"Rin you may not be able to cook...but you do look beautiful"

"Really?"

"Of course...you always do"

Just then Kuriko pounced onto Kazuki as she normally would.

"Now Kazuki what are you doing out here with Rin... you have to give the rest of us a chance," commented Kuriko teasily.

"Oh nothing...lets go back to the others"

"Yes lets," added Rin who wasn't blushing. She just felt pleased and was in deep thought.

Later on in the day Rin, Yuna, and Yamase were all off for baths and Kazuki felt he was alone.

"Who should I choose...they are all so beautiful and sweet and they all have their good points"

Kuriko sat and listened hoping he would say he chose her. When she got bored with his sudden boyish ramblings she stood up allowing him to see her.

"Kuriko!... how long have you been there?", asked Kazuki as he suddenly felt like a child who had been cought stealing cookies.

"Long enough Kazuki, and I just wanna say that I think it's sexy what you've been saying", exclaimed Kuriko as she crept towards him.

"You find snow globes...arrousing?", questioned Kazuki quiet disturbed.

"umm...yes, sure I do," replied Kuriko trying to take advantage of the situation.

Kazuki suddenly burst into laughter.

"Thats what I like about you Kuriko. Your always ready to make others happy," stated Kazuki between breaths.

Suddenly the others entered the room wearing only towels and went bright red upon seeing Kazuki. Kazuki got up and ran from the room hoping to avoid any conflict as he really couldn't handle it after seeing them like that. The three girls who had returned just looked at Kuriko before all four of them burst into laughter.

That night as Kazuki was sleeping in his bed, Yuna came into the room and sat down next to his bed. Kazuki woke from the sound and looked at Yuna tiredly.

"Yes Yuna?," questioned Kazuki not yet fully awake.

"Oh nothing i'm just making sure none of the other girls come in during the night"

"Huh... Yuna if they come in through the night I wont be getting up for them ok," replied Kazuki as he smiled warmly to her.

"Well I never said you had to get up..."

"And I certainly wont be doing any of that"

Kazuki sat up and beckoned Yuna to sit next to him. Yuna quickly got up next to Kazuki before looking at him confused. Kazuki wrapped his arms around Yuna and sat rubbing her back as he whispered into her ear.

"I haven't made my mind up yet, so don't worry," exclaimed Kazuki comfrortingly as he pulled away from Yuna.

Yuna got up and smiled a little happier as she left the room.

Kazuki lay in bed thinking of each of the girls and what made them special to him.

"Which one?... Kuriko is funny and mature. Yuna is loving and thoughtful. Rin is honest and respectful and Yamase is nuturing and sweet."

All four of the girls were in Yuna's walled off side of the room, much to her detestment, and were listening in on him.

"Well how bout that, he cant decide...well i suppose thats why we love him," comented Kuriko.

"He thinks i'm loving," said Yuna, who was by now long past mushy over his comment.

"Honest and respectful," added Rin as she looked at her blade.

"Nuturing," giggled Yamase as she looked at the wall seperating the two rooms.

The four decided to leave him for now and to force him to decide the next morning and so Rin, Kuriko and Yamase left. Yuna hopped into bed still quite mushy.

The next morning as Kazuki had a shower he thought long and hard about who too choose but still couldn't decide untill he looked at the drain, the answer suddenly hitting him.

Kazuki dried off and got dressed before walking into the main room where the four girls were all bickering as usual.

Kazuki addresed them sternly and with a clear direction of speech began to talk...


	4. Chapter 4

Each girl was listening intently, their minds full of thoughts. Each girl wanted Kazuki to choose her and not the others. Each girl loved Kazuki with all their heart.

"...and i chose..." continued Kazuki before he was suddenly interrupted.

"Stop everything guys" Elizi had interrupted. "There is something outside that really needs our attention"

"What is it?", inquired Kazuki, instantly relieved that he didn't have to continue, but also a little worried at what the girls would do in reaction.

"There is a group of beasts outside...they are destroying everything!", exclaimed Elizi hurriedly.

"Well let's go stop them," replied Rin, the first of the girls to say anything since the interruption.

The group ran outside to see a chimera rampaging on the beach. They quickly ran for cover before it saw them.

"What do we do?" questioned Kuriko as she remembered what happened last time she had met a chimera.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?, we kill it" replied Yamase as she moved into position.

The rest of the group followed quickly and soon everyone was prepared for a combined attack. They all shot at it and it bellowed in agony as it fell to the ground.

"Why hasn't it disappeared like the others?" questioned Kazuki.

"Because you aren't as strong as you were then" replied Miss Iba walking up to the group.

"Miss Iba" called out three of the kids.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yuna who was in total shock.

"They were having a sale on games at this beach but it looks like I wont be getting them anytime soon", replied Miss Iba surrely.

"Why is that?," questioned Rin, not quite sure of the answer.

"Because the Chimera is lying on the remains of the shop", replied Miss Iba as she pointed to the ruins, a grim look on her face.

Suddenly the Chimera roared and got to it's feet. Miss Iba wished them luck and turned to leave, only to be coerced into helping by Kuriko and her stock of games. The Chimera charged at Rin as she was the closest to it and Picked her up with one of it's horns effortlessly. Rin cried out in fear, but quickly stopped as it was shameful in her eyes to be a damsel in distress. Kazuki still heard her cries in the start and the sound washed through him like fire. Kazuki ran in front of the Chimera and in an instant had jumped onto it and was struggling to retrieve Rin. Rin struggled free a bit and drove her sword into the beast, piercing one of it's eyes. The Chimera cried out in pain and bucked wildly, throwing Rin off, but Kazuki was cought by it. Everyone cried out as Kazuki was forced onto the ground harder then had thought possible and he blacked out.

Kazuki woke up back in the nurses office at school with a massive headache and sat up in bed looking around, wondering how he got there before blushing at some thoughts. The girls walked in shortly after as it was lunch time. Kazuki looked at them all as they looked back at him with worried eyes.

"What?" questioned Kazuki.

"How did you do that Kazuki?", questioned Yamase, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Do what?", replied Kazuki rather confused.

Yamase stopped talking for a moment and thought hard about the previous events "...you don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?", replied Kazuki, getting more worried.

"You killed her" answered Rin in an emotionless state...

* * *

Sorry bout it being late and rather short. School is busy right now. Chapter 5 and 6 will be up in a few weeks at the latest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who?" questioned Kazuki in a state of fear and disbelief.

"It's...", started Rin as the story went to a flashback scene.

Suddenly Kazuki landed on the ground in a heap and Yuna immediately ran over to his side, followed closely by Kuriko as the others distracted the chimera. Kuriko tried to erect a barrier to protect Kazuki, but he got to his feat and moved away, much to everyones surprise.

"What are you doing Kazuki?," questioned Yuna, a worried look on her face.

"He isn't there", replied Elizi as she moved over to Kazuki, "He is doing this in his sleep"

"Thats not good..." exclaimed Miss Iba moving between Kazuki and the girls, "In this state all of his powers will be concentrated on whatever is on his mind"

Suddenly Kazuki let out a scream and charged at the beast, glowing deep red as he did. The beast quickly turned to Kazuki, but it was already too late, Kazuki had fired a massive energy ball at it, dessimating it in an instant. Kazuki then turned towards the girls and began to walk towards them, looking very confused as he started glowing deep red again. Miss Iba instantly moved to face him between him and the girls, the girls looking more and more scared.

"Please Kazuki, stop..." comented Miss Iba as she prepared to fire in defence to protect everyone from him.

Kazuki didn't even slow down and kept advancing, lifting one of his hands high above his head. Rin lifted her sword across everyone, stopping any attemps to move forward.

"Rin?...", asked Yuna, quite distressed by this point.

Rin didn't answer her, only concentrating on Kazuki. Suddenly Yamase jumped out from behind the sword and ran towards Kazuki, only to be shot back in deep pain by his fire. It seemed he still had some control as it wasn't anywhere near as powerful as the last shot. Yamase clutched her ribs, crying as she looked into his empty eyes, void of the normal warmth that inhabits it. Yuna ran, unstopped, to check Yamase, sitting down beside her, hugging her in support.

"What do we do Yuna?", questioned the scared Yamase, only to be replied with a shake from Yuna's head in unsurity.

Kuriko, who had been trying to take everything till this point, began to move beside miss Iba, leaving Rin the last one at a safe distance. Rin simply stood shaking and slowly moved over to Yuna and Yamase.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop him unharmed?" asked Kuriko, showing she was supposidly the most mature of the girls.

"...unless he stops for a second, I'm afraid there really isn't" replied miss Iba, almost mumbling the unwanted answer.

Miss Iba started to match Kazuki's slow steady strides and began to fire to him in small weak amounts, unphazing his torrential advance, it goring quicker and quicker and his body glowing more representing his mind all to far lost to them by now. Miss Iba thought for a moment and prepared to fire a stronger shot, only to have Kuriko run out in front, trying to place a barrier around Kazuki. Kazuki struggled in the barrier, breaking free and sending Kuriko flying upon firing a new round at her. He quickly collapsed having never used so much magic in a small space of time...

"...Kuriko, you killed Kuriko" finished Rin, falling to her knees crying.

Kazuki protested harshly and looked to Yamase for support, only to see her looking away. He quickly stood and moved to the window, trying to handle the impossible news.

"...so how are the others?" questioned Kazuki, deeply concerned of what else he may have done, also trying to keep his emotions back.

Yamase moved over to him cautiously and turned him so he looked directly at her, her face full of tears.

"They're fine, but how could you have done that Kazuki?" questioned Yamase, a little more forceful then the last time.

Kazuki gave in to his emotions and started crying fearcely, holding her body close as she stroked his hair, confused by his reaction.

"I don't know, please tell me?", questioned the frightened, lonely Kazuki.

Yamase lifted his face so he could see her face, smiling as warmly as she could, realizing he had no clue to the situation. Rin ran from the room, unable to handle the situation anymore. As she passed Yuna, Yuna realised Kazuki had to have awoken and ran into the room only to find him in Yamase's embrace. She too ran from the area, overcome with various emotions and feelings of both rage and confusion. Kazuki glanced over to the door just in time to see the back of Yuna as she fled...

"Yuna, wait...please" exclaimed Kazuki as he tried to follow, only to be stopped by Yamase. "Yamase?"

"No, don't go, I want...I need to look after you Kazuki" replied Yamase as she clung to him.

Kazuki didn't know what to do, go after Yuna who might hit him or worse...or stay with Yamase, who obviously was feeling unstable. Kazuki gently leaned over and stroked her cheek in reassurence.

"Ok then, I'll stay if you want me to Yamase", replied Kazuki as nicely as he could manage under the circumstances.

Yamase lifted her face and smiled to him before she looked sad again.

"We'll have to find out why that happened, wont we?" queried Yamase, worried of what the answer may be

"No point worrying over that now", replied Dr. Akai as he entered the room, "It was something that should never had happened...and I have the solution with me now"

Kazuki's spirit lifted as he looked towards Akai, suddenly noticing that Yamase was clinging to him like she was and blushing a little.

"Yes, all you need to do is drink this potion. It will reduce your powers. You see, the problem was that when you went back to one body all the magic was combined...far too much for any one body to handle, mind too." exclaimed Dr Akai as he moved towards the pair.

Yamase watched Kazuki's face as Akai spoke, smiling in relief to his judgement. Kazuki was not really paying much attention to either one of them as his mind was going far too quick for him to keep his attention on the surroundings too. Suddenly Kazuki remember that he had, in fact, committed murder and that there would be consiquences.

"...But what happens next?", questioned Kazuki already expecting an answer.

"Whatever you want, miss Kazetsubaki isn't that mad, after all you aren't the only one who can become a ghost now are you" replied Dr Akai who, for once, chuckled a little, only to receive an angry look from Kuriko as she floated in through the wall.

"I am so going to haunt you for the next few months now Dr...", joked Kuriko, almost laughing before turning to Kazuki, "and how is our man?"

"Kuriko, I...", Kazuki began, but stopped himself, not knowing of anything he could say.

"You don't have to say anything Kazuki, this way I can always get what I want...and scaring others is fun, you should see how Yuna reacts" stated Kuriko holding her ghostly side in laughter. Kuriko looked to Yamase, pulling a face, "I guess there is one downside to all this, I wont get to scare you as much now...until you next bathe"

Kazuki started to sweat a little thinking of what awaited him from her...and from his classmates. Yamase looked back to Kuriko and grinned victoriously, hoping Kazuki wouldn't see, obviously he didn't.

"Ok, open up Kazuki" exclaimed Dr Akai as he reached out with a spoonfull of a strange bubbling mixture.

Kazuki held back for a minute, not quite sure before Yamase tickled his side, forcing him to open his mouth in laughter, only to have the spoon shoved in. Kazuki swallowed and made a sour face, not liking the mixture before looking to Yamase, not sure of what to say next.

"Wait, what about Yuna and Rin?" questioned Kazuki, looking to the door.

"Oh they'll be fine, I spoke to them a moment ago" replied Akai, not caring that he question had not intended responder or even an answer.

Akai then left the room, waving his hand as he left, "If not then you have plenty of time to talk to them..."

"I guess, but..." began Kazuki again, again his mind wandering.

Yamase let go of him and thought for a second of some kind of way to get him grounded before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Kazuki suddenly looked to her and tried to run away as he instinctively did on many occasions of her presence. Yamase reclutched onto him and he jerked around, much to her laughter.

"Yamase...why are you..." asked Kazuki, still trying to pry her off of him

"Because I...I love you Kazuki" replied Yamase as she kissed his cheek again, this time pulling back and looking right at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch - 6

"Yamase I......" began Kazuki before Yamase interjected with a finger to his lips

"Shhh, you still need to let everyone know who you chose. You don't want to keep them waiting too much longer do you?" inquired Yamase morely for her own benifet then the groups. Kazuki silently nodded, looking back into her eyes now. He had never notcied how beautiful they looked in the moonlight....the moonlight!! Yuna would be waiting for him at the room, he had to hurry.

"Yamase, I had better get going...Yuna will have dinner prepared since she knows I'm awake and I don't want to upset her anymore then she already is." stated Kazuki as he started to move away from Yamase again. Yamase clutched onto him again, grinning wildly

"No you don't silly, we are all staying at Kuriko's place until we get a decision from you" Yamase jestered as she pointed out the window, off to Kuriko's house.

"We...we are?" asked Kazuki "I'm not so sure that is a good idea"

"Well why the heck not?" inquired Yamase joyfully

Kazuki went still and quiet for a moment, not even noticing Yamase poking his cheek in interest, pondering on her question. It was a good one, why not? Why was it not a good idea? He had no idea, so why did he make that statement, because he wanted to see Yuna alone, or because he was still unsure of what he had done and was expecting punishment of a sort, though knowing Kuriko his punishment might not be all that bad. He flustered at this thought, only to have Yamase smack his cheek gently.

"Now what are you thinking about mister?", she grinned

Kazuki jerked back a little as he normally does, waving his hands, but falling back due to Yamase, her laying on top of him. Yamase blushed and quickly got up, inching away a little, pulling him up by the hand.

"uhh, we should get going now before they get worried", she then grins "Or get envious"

Kazuki nods and stands up, lifting her up carefully to her feet, then walking out with her, their hands met between them, Kazuki not noticing, yet Yamase unable to tear her mind from it.

A half hour later when they had arrived at Kuriko's and everyone was in her bedroom talking and surrounding Kazuki as usual, Elizi came up through the bed and shoved her hand through his stomach, waving to everyone. Yuna jumped from the bed and landed in a heep on the floor, much to Kuriko's amusment. Kazuki immediately helped her back up before seeing, out of the corner of his eye, that Yamase and Rin were quietly off to the side, whispering to each other. Kazuki decided to leave them to it seeing Rin smiling a little and returned his attention to Yuna.

"Yuna..." he stated softly, a little nervous from earlier still "Are you ok?"

Yuna curled her legs under her as she sat up, pouting, poking her index finger together lightly. He smiled to her reassuringly, his mind lost to his thoughts. Yamase was off talking to Rin, who both were watching silently, plotting between them. Rin shook her head quietly to Yamase's proposal, though, Kuriko who was listening in, gleemed at the idea, taking the chance to sneek up on Kazuki, she burst through his stomach, shocking him and Yuna, much to her joy. Yamase giggled happily, and Rin silently smiled in amusement. Yuna simply pouted still, looking to Kuriko.

"Kurikooo...." she whined "Why do you have to do that? It's creepy". Yuna shivered a little.

Kazuki sat up, chuckling.

"Calm down Yuna. She was only playing around." he stated, smiling, a little more relaxed.

Yuna looked to him a little surprised, then nodded "Ok then Kazuki", followed by a cute smile. "Kazuki? would it be ok if I went and made your bed now? It is my job as your wife after all", inquired Yuna, seeking an opportunity to lift her spirits.

Kazuki nodded "Sure Yuna, if that's what you want to do, I wont stop you", with that, Kazuki looked to Kuriko for approval, to which she nodded.

"Alright Yuna, but if Kazuki gives us his answer while you are away, you'll miss out"

Yuna froze, and sat down on a couch obediently, in a sulking manner. Yamase and Rin joined her, one at each side, and Kazuki sat on the floor. Kuriko floated just above the couch, and addressed them all.

"Alright then, so now we should all be ready. Kazuki, what's your answer?"


	7. Chapter 7

Maburaho – One Kazuki Ch7

Kazuki choked back his breath. He was so nervous he was feeling nauseous All the girls were getting restless, fidgeting, or speaking under their breath. Kazuki stood, and looked to them all, knowing he was going to hurt them right now, and helpless to stop that from happening. He took a deep breath, and started to talk to them....

A few days later:

"Kazuki!", screamed Yuna in joy. "Why did you get this for me? You didn't need to you know, but I like it all the same."

Kazuki just chuckled like usual, rubbing the back of his head "It was nothing, really. I saw it on my way over and felt you might like it"

Yuna squealed and hugged Kazuki. Kazuki made a vein attempt to pull away from her, failing to get far. Suddenly Rin appeared from behind the pair, sword drawn. Muttering, simply "Disgraceful". Kazuki and Yuna both jumped back, and ran for cover as Rin let off a magical energy blast from her sword. "Yuna, you better get out of here" commented Kazuki "She seems a little upset". Yuna nodded, and crept away silently. Kazuki got up from his cover, and faced Rin, waving his hands timidly "Now now Rin, no need to be like this". Rin lowered her sword, and looked directly iinto his eyes "And just how should I be when you act unfaithful?". Kazuki shook his head "It was a friendly gift, I got one for everyone. Now come on, don't you want yours Rin? They are each slightly different, and should match each one of you." Rin stood, baffled, and sorry for her actions. She immediately apologised, blushing slightly as she looked at the gift. Kazuki smiled, happy to be keeping the girls happy. Again without warning, Kazuki was pounced on by Kuriko, who grabbed one of the gifts. "Ooh, and this one must be mine ten, correct?". Kazuki did all he could to remain balanced after the pouncing "Yes, that one is yours Kuriko...glad to see you enjoying being alive again.". Kuriko grinned, and clung tighter "Oh yes, it's just as I remember it, with your hot body, and me clung to you, soon to have your genes." Kazuki needed an escape, "But Kuriko, my genes aren't special anymore.". Kuriko grinned "They are even more special then before. Rin was trying to pry Kuriko from Kazuki when Yamase fired off a wave of icy magic at Kuriko, who lept out of the way. "Oh, no fun Chihaya", Kuirko pounted, as Yamase moved in on Kazuki, giving him a hug, and taking a look at her gift, "It's gorgeous Kazuki, it really is.", she giggled "Now I need to give you a gift". Kazuki stood up, dusting his pants off "No need to. I'm just glad you all like them". Yuna re emerged from behind Yamase "Of course we love them Kazuki, they're from you". Rin helped Kuriko to her feet, smiling to Kazuki "Yuna is right". All four of the girls moved in close and hugged Kazuki, despite his attempts to escape.

A distance away, looking out from the nurses office, Dr Akai was doing a few tests on the new enrolments to the academy, which, for some reason, involved them in their underwear. "Well how about that, it all ended nicely I'd say, with only a few questions left to be asked. I just wonder what will happen next....", and with that, he closed the curtains, returning to his job.

Well, I'm sorry for everyone who was wanting more. I really dropped off at the end, and took over half a year to get that last bit uploaded both of these last two were too short as well. RL has been a real pain, but I have grabbed some time, and started a new story. One not based directly off any anime. Hopefully I didn't stray too far, and I feel I have left one last annoyance for you, in that I never noted who he chose, if anyone. I'll leave that up to you, to interoperate anyway you like.


End file.
